Del odio al amor(Ichiruki)
by animefuego
Summary: Rukia shirayuki es un demonio que siempre a odiado a los humanos toda su vida,Ichigo Kurosaki es doctor empresario que a ayudado a mantener su negocio intacto, sus caminos estarán cruzados cuando uno de ellos descubra el amor verdadero con solo ir al mundo del otro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que sea de su agrada ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo redactado a esto además de que me gustan las historias de suspenso y amores prohibido no como la de romeo y Julieta que esa si esta exagerada, pero solo les digo que me ayuden a mejorar mi escritura y además le den una oportunidad a esto, sin más preámbulos comencemos:

Del odio al amor, ichiruki

Cap. 1: Escapatoria repentina

Bajo las profundidades de la tierra se encontraba una joven de cabellos púrpura encarcelada por cometer los crímenes que ningún otro había cometido sobre todo por ser una amenaza para ellos ya que no podían olvidar lo que paso hace 6 años cuando aun estaba en la tierra con su ser querido cuidando en todo momento que ella necesitara.

 _flash back_

 _Se encontraban abandonadas en la calle en ese instante eran muy pobres, nadie la cuidaba solo tenia un poco de dinero para poder sobrevivir, estaban bien con eso sobre todo la mayor que no le molestaba en lo absoluto tampoco lo hacía con los humanos de echo le agradaba la idea de que hubiera gente buena hay hasta que una tarde unos bandidos aparecieron de la nada llevándose todo lo que había a su alrededor por lo que también hicieron con su hermana que intento librarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando uno de ellos le disparo e hizo que cayera cubierto de sangre en el pecho._

 _Nunca había visto algo similar a esto, se sentía aterrada no podía hacer nada con esta situación de lo que bajo la mirada e hiciera que perdiera el control en un solo instante con solo sentir una punzada en su interior._

 _Cuando logro recuperar la conciencia vio a los bandidos hechos un desastre y a su hermana en el suelo, esa noche solo hubo lluvia de agonía con lo que sentía al reconocer que no era capaz de proteger a alguien._

 _Justo después vinieron los sacerdotes a buscarla y a llevársela para ponerle un sello de protección en el cuello como si fuera un perro abandonado en medio de la nada así encerrándola en una cárcel solo para los más peligrosos del mundo._

 _fin del flash back_

Con el transcurso de los años fue creciendo a su manera ya que nadie le hacía caso, solo era una desconocida para ellos, pero eso iba a cambiar hoy en la noche ya que iba a escapar de este lugar con vida sin que nadie la detuviera, haciendo un hechizo de destrucción demoniaca, explota la puerta de un solo golpe con magia.

Las alarmas se comenzaron a oír por todas partes e hizo que salieran de sus sitios para detener a la mayor amenaza posible para no destruir la vida entera de las personas.

De mala gana solo pudieron hacerle un rasguño, ya que la chica usando toda su fuerza logro acabar con ellos en un solo instante por lo que no se detuvo a seguir adelante, ya que no le importaba lo que pasara con los demás solo pensaba en si misma con un solo objetivo en su mente destruir a la humanidad por completo.

-¡alto ahí!-diciendo uno de los guardias del portal-no dejare que pases, de este modo te detendremos-a lo que saca una carta de purificación dejándose ver en ella un símbolo de paz.

*hjm, que tontos enserio creen que me pueden detener solo con una simple hoja de papel, en ese caso no dejare que ninguno salga con vida de esto*piensa sacando su guadaña en lo que da un salto para arriba y así contraatacar dejando a los muchachos sorprendidos de lo que iba a hacer, por suerte estaban preparados para eso, hasta que descubrieron que era una ilusión que se veía a cierta distancia ya que había traspasado las barreras que lo conectaban con el mundo exterior.

\- ¡Que!-comenta el comandante viejo barbudo, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa fuertemente-¿cómo es posible?

-no lo se señor solo vimos que la prisionera estaba descansando y de pronto la jaula se rompió en unos cuantos segundos

*esa mocosa, ¿Que estará planeando?, no puede ir así sin nada más*piensa un poco aterrado de la situación

-ve por más guardias vigilen que no vaya al mundo de los vivos a destruir todo de nuevo-reclama obligatoriamente dando su orden en sí.

-si-yéndose con esto el sacerdote no podía estar tranquilo con lo que estaba pasando lo único que le daba temor es que volviera a cometer el mismo error cuando la sellaron en el incidente de su ser querido que tanto anhelaba en su vida.

Con la pelinegra, se encontraba revisando el pase de ida al exterior donde ahí estaría más segura de si misma, con la única posibilidad de deshacerse de cualquier humano que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Rukia shirayuki detente!-escucha oír voz detrás suya haciendo que se volteara para revisar quién sería la que lo estaba llamando-no puedes ir al mundo de los vivos sin que se te antoje matar a cualquier que sea gente inocente, te lo prohíbo

-y que sino-contesta desafiándolo en lo que oprime el botón rojo que se encontraba a su lado.

-demonios-contesta uno de sus guardias en un susurro-abrió el portal que lo llevará al exterior

-eso no lo voy a permitir-dice sacando su pistola para luego apuntarle con el arma y dispararle en la nuca con lo que la joven la siente y hace que se desmaye, así metiéndose al agujero con la única posibilidad de que se cerrará ante sus ojos.

-rayos-contesta maldiciendo su huida

-tenemos que detenerla-dice el de la derecha alterado

-no hay tiempo para eso-contesta yamamoto directo-vigilen que ningún otro se salga de su celda mientras tanto yo iré a buscar algo que sepa sacarnos de este problema.

Porque sabía que esto solo sería la guerra contra la escarlata pelinegra sin corazón alguno que lo detuviera para poder salvar las vidas entre ambas dimensiones y así poder evitar un caos que se desatara en todo un universo alterno de la que no pudieran descansar hasta encontrarla sea como fuera posible para el bien todos y cada uno que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Esperare sus opiniones y comentarios de lo que estaré haciendo a continuación en todo caso les digo bye, bye, espero que se diviertan:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola lamento si me tarde pero como verán no e tenido tiempo de actualizar ademas de que e estado muy ocupada en la escuela, aun así les dejo con la continuación, espero que lo disfruten:_

 _Cap 2:¿Mi angel es un doctor?_

Una vez estando inconsciente en la calle que se encontraba ahora la gente de ahí,la miraba con temor porque había sangre en su rostro y no solo eso sino que también llamaron a una ambulancia para que revisarán lo que había ocasionado ese tal golpe que la llevaría hasta la muerte lo único que no sabían es que ya lo estaba.

Varios minutos después de que llevarán a rukia al hospital,un chico pelinaranjo se encontraba caminado por las calles yéndose directamente a su trabajo de por medio,ya que solo trabaja cuando se lo necesitara como doctor que era.

Aparte de que también ayudaba a otros a resolver sus dudas, como médico que era no podía faltar a ninguno.

Entrado por la puerta de la recepción se encuentra con uno de sus asistentes un poco alarmada.

-doctor tenemos una urgencia de clase A-menciona una de sus enfermeras llegando para recibirlo con exactitud.

Sabía que esa clase de urgencias serían extremadamente peligrosas ya que dependían salvar la vida de una persona quien necesitaría mucho detenimiento en este tipo de cosas.

-está bien reúne a todos los ortopedistas de esta zona tenemos que hacer una operación inmediatamente

-si-yéndose directo a avisarles se sentía un poco confundido cómo es que alguien podía sobrevivir ante un impacto si apenas lograba estar consciente de la masacre que se había metido,probablemente no lo sabía pero se lo preguntaría cuando despertara,si es que llegara a sobrevivir

Encontrándose en una situación difícil tuvo que preguntarle a uno de los doctores cuál era el nombre de la paciente,por desgracia nadie lo sabía de lo que estaría dispuesto a investigarlo después

Entrando con la camilla la chica se preguntaba dónde estaría y quien era ese hombre que lo estaba atendiendo ahora.

"Me puedes escuchar" su voz sonaba muy dulce al la vez que se notaba preocupado por lo que le pasaría a la mujer de cabello negro sino salía de esto"rápido necesitamos hacerle un transplante de cerebro si queremos sacarle esa bala de la cabeza"

Se sentía calmada como si no le importará que su alma estuviera en peligro al contrario ya no quería hacerle daño a nadie,eso sentía en su interior,aunque no estaba segura si llegara a ser esto un éxito

"¿Dónde estoy?" decía en lo profundo de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué es esto?,acaso voy a morir,claro con lo que me acaban de dar esos malditos,la verdad no sé si podré sobrevivir a esto"

En lo que alzaba su mano se daba cuenta así misma que no tenía esperanza para poder lograrlo de cualquier modo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si estuviera muerta o viva al mismo tiempo que veía un resplandor acercándosele poco a poco para darse cuenta que no iría al averno esta vez.

Por otro lado el azabache ya había terminado su operación con la pelinegra que ahora se encontraba reposando en una habitación solo para cuidados especiales.

-¿como está?-tuvo que preguntarle a uno de sus compañeros para asegurarse de su situación desconocida.

-se encuentra impecable,no a hecho ningún movimiento desde que la intentamos despertar para que abriera los ojos,por desgracia todavía se encuentra dormida-explica severamente su información

-comprendo-dice

-¿que extraño?-susurra Uryu en modo pensativo

-lo mejor será que la dejemos descansando para que cuando despierte nos diga algo-contesta el pelinaranjo mirando a la bella durmiente sobre la cama.

-buena idea-comenta viéndolo cerrar la puerta para luego irse a su oficina con el de las gafas a su lado.

-y dime,¿ya averiguaste algo?-pregunta tranquilo

-todavía seguimos en eso además no se sabe de dónde proviene de hecho nadie la a visto jamás,es como si no existiera en este mundo-menciona con un dedo en la barbilla

-pues hagan todo lo posible para encontrar su ubicación sino tendremos problemas-comenta el doctor sereno

-entiendo y,¿tu que vas a hacer?-pregunta

-yo tengo que resolver un asunto con una familia doméstica que necesita mi atención médica,te veré más al rato por si haya alguna noticia-

-de acuerdo-dice viéndolo meterse directamente a su oficina con la única pregunta de qué es lo que mantenía tan inquieto

Ya había despertado estando en la habitación de un desconocido,por lo que se levantó manteniéndose con la duda de donde estaría sin descubrir en que lugar se encontraba.

Revisando su venda de la cabeza vio que estaba curada pero que todavía le dolía lo que le habían echo,aún así no fue su culpa sino la suya por no ser más precavida que de costumbre,en eso suena el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-disculpe voy a pasar-comenta la enfermera con una charola en la manos lleno de comida-me alegra que haya despertado y eso que no lleva más de un día dormida al contrario está con la horas.

*una humana*piensa confundida la pelinegra*exactamente,¿donde estoy?*

-bueno tendré que avisarle al doctor que ya está bien para que así te den de alta para que puedas salir de aquí-dice la enfermera juntando sus manos una vez que le haya dejado la charola en la mesa para paciente internos-no vemos

-espera-contesta rukia de repente sabiendo lo que iba a decir

-¿que pasa?-responde la enfermera con duda en ello

-de casualidad,¿sabe dónde me encuentro?-pregunta con surgimiento en el

-por supuesto-contesta dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara-está en el hospital 127 de la clínica de la familia Kurosaki, probablemente debió oír de ella es la más popular en toda la ciudad aparte de la que está junto a la familia Ishida-

*kurosaki,Ishida*piensa sin entender a lo que se refería*¿Que?*

-será mejor que me vaya, hay otro pacientes que me están esperando para ser atendidos con mayor urgencia, adiós-dándole la espalda se sale del quirófano dejando a la pelinegra en un silencio de la que solo ella podía remediar,pero todavía no se sentía preparada para eso porque aparte tenía el sello en el cuello que le impedía liberar sus poderes siempre y cuando los necesitara.

La pregunta que tenía en mente era de quién sería esa voz de la que tanto le estaba hablando para que no dejará de vivir,acaso sería un ángel que lo había llamado sin intención alguna, pues claro que no si ella no creía en los cuentos de hadas que todas la niñas se creían ya que no tuvo una infancia bonita que digamos.

Lo que le importaba ahora era salir de aquí antes de que la encontrarán,la pregunta era ¿cómo?,de pronto suena un toque en la puerta para que así perdiera pasar la persona que lo están esperando detrás de esa.

-¿puedo pasar?-comenta ichigo abriendo la entrada de su dormitorio de huéspedes-se nota que no has tenido un buen día que digamos, lo bueno fue que los resultado no salieron bajos, de hecho conociendo a la mayoría de la gente que he tratado siempre terminan en despertar después de dos o tres días,aún así tu lo hiciste en menos tiempo que ellos pero lo que te iba en preguntar era,¿cómo terminaste en la calle tirada sin recibir que se oyera un disparo a lo lejos?,me podrías decir.

Narra rukia:

Que se trae este entre manos, ¿por que me pregunta todo eso?,y yo que debería responderle, de eso nada no sabrá nada mi ni aunque se lo digiera sabría de mí verdadera existencia,en serio.

-no tengo porque darte respuestas-le contestó seriamente a lo que él deja soltar una carcajada silenciosa-¿Que te da tanta gracia?

-es que jamás había conocido a alguien así en mi vida,ni siquiera me habían hablado de ese modo en cómo le estás haciendo ahora.

Acaso trata de insinuarme se supone que nadie debería querer a un demonio como yo ni siquiera una persona como él,pero mostrando esa sonrisa de payaso que trae en la cara, que se supone que le diga.

-sino quieres decirme está bien-dijo-de todos modos no te voy a obliga al menos me podrías dar el numero telefónico de tus padres para decirles que estas bien y que volverás pronto a casa.

Volver pronto a casa, si claro como si eso fuera a pasar,ademas ellos solo me necesitan para sus experimentos y yo no voy a aceptarlo.

-no los necesito-respondo seria con la mirada hacia abajo en lo que se sienta a mi lado diciéndome:

-se nota que no te llevas bien con tu familia-menciona calmado-exactamente,¿Qué es lo que te llevo a esa actitud?

-no tienes por que saberlo-digo-además,¿para qué quieres que te responda?-

-por que quiero ayudarte-dijo

-ayudarme,¡ja!,si claro como si eso fuera posible-respondo con sarcasmo en mis palabras-ni siquiera sabes lo que tengo

-eso podía saberlo si tú me respondieras-dice

-pues no te lo diré-afirmó sería, sin duda alguna este tipo me está poniendo cada vez más molesta de lo que ya estoy hasta el punto en sacarme de mis casillas, enserio no puede hablar de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con mis asuntos pendientes.

-bueno ahí tú decides-se levanta para dirigirse a la entrada, dando media vuelta viéndome de reojo-me tengo que ir, te veré en la noche para revisar cómo está tu estado de salud y si podríamos darte de alta en cuando salgas del hospital, nos vemos-se sale con una sonrisa que a veces no lo soporto,es incomprensible.

Además es la primera vez que alguien me regala una sonrisa así de buena como la de él,en todo caso no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre de echo tengo un plan para escapar y seguramente va a funcionar.

Fin de la narración.

Ichigo estando afuera quiso verificar que es lo que la contenía a guardar sus secretos y de ¿por que no quería decirles?,tampoco la iba a obligar a que los revelara mejor dicho esperaría hasta que estuviera lista antes de tiempo de lo cual no se tardaría hasta después de unos días que es obvio donde todo paciente le dice la verdad, en todo caso verificaría su ubicación y sobre dónde vive.

Pasando varias horas buscando su información, no encontro nada hasta se preguntaba ¿Quién era y por que apareció ahí?, de lo que no dudó en pasar a su cuarto otra vez antes de irse,lo sorprendente fue que al abrirla se encontró con lo menos esperado que alguien pudiera descifrar.

-¡oye!-responde alarmante al ver a su paciente hincada en la ventana con así saltarse al otro lado del piso-¡que estas-no le dio tiempo de contestar sabiendo que lo había hecho de repente.

Acercándose al barandal, divisó a la chica corriendo en el lado derecho de la calle en lo que no tardó en salir del hospital bajando las escaleras para luego ir a buscarla con la sensación de que debía estar con ella sin importar que.

Estando varias cuadras lejos de él, escondida en un callejón donde no la pudieran ver, paso con el pensamiento de,¿Que es lo que iba a hacer para poder sobrevivir en este sitio?, de lo que tendría que pensarlo para después, mientras tanto buscaría el modo de refugiarse hasta entonces.

Ichigo divisando de un lado a otro no logró hallarla en ninguna parte de lo que tampoco se rendiría sin importar que pasara, la encontraría sea como fuera posible.

Pronto comenzó la lluvia con los tipos rayos que se escucharon desde el cielo, lo único que sabía es de que no la podía encontrar aquí, de quienes les dieron un disparo en la cabeza, aparte de que necesitaría de alguien para que le enseñara sus costumbres de cómo se vivía en este sitio.

-Con que aquí estabas-menciona el muchacho, haciendo que la joven levantara su frente mientras estaba pegada a la pared.

-kurosaki-susurra con tranquilidad

-¿Por que te saliste así de repente?-comenta el muchacho dudando

-eso no te incumbe-dice la pelinegra desviando la mirada

-por supuesto que sí-contesta con autoridad-es mi deber proteger a alguien sin importar lo que pase.

-¡estás loco!-responde levantándose con firmeza-¡no podrás vencerlos!

-¿De qué hablas?-menciona confuso

-ah, nada-contesta apenada-solo sácalo de tu mente, es todo

-como quieres que lo haga si no me explicas el motivo-dijo

-ese es el punto-contesta dándole la espalda-no lo entenderías-con un movimiento de piernas hace que casi se caiga de lo que no llego al suelo porque él la había sostenido entre sus brazos.

Sabía que no podía seguir así con lo que la habían invitado a llevarla a un lugar seguro donde pudiera refugiarse tranquilamente.

-vamos a mi casa-comenta el azabache en voz baja

-no necesito tu ayuda-comenta con cansancio

-tampoco te estoy pidiendo tu opinión-se la devuelve-así que andando

Caminado varias cuadras llegan a la casa del chico, refugiándose bajo el techo donde estaría durante un buen rato en su "guarida secreta."

-ah, así que aquí es donde vives-dice interesada de lo que en su mente asimila otra cosa*aunque no pensé que fuera tan espaciosa*

-Toma-contesta sacando una toalla que tenía en su closet de cerca aventándosela hacia ella-la vas a necesitar

*hmm, qué atrevido*piensa con enojo de lo que se comienza a secar el pelo

-prepare algo de cenar-dice-tu vete a cambiar, utiliza mi baño para bañarte-menciona yendo a la cocina

-¡eh!, espera-pregunta confusa con el tono de voz sorprendida-¿me voy a quedar aquí?,en tu alcoba

-¿tienes otra idea?-pregunta serio

-no-contesta desviando la mirada-ninguna

-como sea-concluye

*idiota*piensa molesta de lo que no le gustaba quedarse con alguien quien apenas conocía.

Estando en la ducha refresca su memoria por unos segundos pensando en que podría hacer a partir de ahora, claro aparte de que tiene que quedarse con quien ahora era su protector de la que no necesitaba.

Saliendo de bañarse se seca con la manta que le habían dado antes,así enrollándose para luego abrir la puerta enterándose que le habían dejado una ropa de repuesto sobre la cama.

No entendía qué era lo que quería con este tipo además de que se sentía incómoda de que le estuviera haciendo todo esto solo por ella.

A veces pensaba que podría ser alguien a quien le interesaba estar con los pacientes todo el día de lo que no le importó en absoluto a que el le diera algo que no podía conseguir por sí misma.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación, revisó de arriba a abajo los detalles que tenían en su cuarto, se veía muy espacioso, de lo que no le importó sentarse en su cama durante un momento.

Las plumas de sus sábanas eran suaves, jamás imaginó que viviría en el mismo refugio que la persona de la quien le había salvado la vida.

-La cena ya está lista-grita ichigo desde abajo para indicarle que su comida estaba preparada.

Al punto del comedor, el pelinaranja se dio cuenta que la chica si tenía mucha hambre además de que la veía comerse la comida que le había dejado en su platillo como sino hubiera tragado en casi todo el día que estuvo en el centro de salud.

-si que tenias ganas de almorzar-menciona con la ceja levantada-por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones-deja de comer para responderle de manera seria

*esta chamaca*piensa algo enojado de lo que se tranquiliza para dialogar mejor*es muy difícil de tratar, quien diría que me tocaría alguien así*

-si tu lo dices-comenta pasándose un bocado a la boca

-rukia-contesta de repente en voz seria-

-¿eh?-dice confundido

-mi nombre es rukia-dijo-solo eso te diré

-comprendo-reflexiona casi con seriedad

-Gracias por la comida-comenta levantándose para después sentarse en el sillón con la piernas para arriba a descansar cómodamente.

-estoy exhausta-menciona con tranquilidad

-si acabas de salir de un hospital-dijo ichigo tomado la palabra-además de que anduviste corriendo varias cuadras hasta esconderte

-buen punto-dice sin importarle nada a cambio

-exactamente,¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta queriendo saber-me dijiste que no lo entendería, la pregunta es,¿a qué?-

-eres fastidioso-susurra de mala gana

-eso lo dice la chica que se saltó desde un tercer piso hacia abajo-comenta con seriedad

-hasta cuándo me vas a dejar de preguntar-dice volteandola a ver desafiante

-hasta que tú me respondas-menciona con el mismo tono de voz

-eso no tiene nada que ver-comentan avanzando hacia el

-para mi si-dice retándola

-¿porque?-pregunta

-porque es mi deber saber que es lo que te está pasando-reflexiona alzando un poco más la voz de lo que no quería llegar a gritar haciendo un escándalo que se escuchara donde estaban los dos frente a frente sin saber que decir-¿vas a contestar o tengo que esperar?-

-bien-dijo dándose por vencida, con los brazos cruzados-¿cuál es tu duda?-

-en primera,¿Que es esta placa que tienes en el cuello?-dice tocándole con la punta de su dedo

-es una protección-menciona desviando la mirada

-¿para que?-contesta tranquilo

-no tienes porqué saberlo-reflexiona en voz baja-en todo caso me voy a dormir, buenas noches-se va dirigiéndose al cuarto de huéspedes que tenía a un lado donde dormía el chico.

*que raro*piensa confuso de lo que le acaban de responder, la pregunta era,¿que tanto andaba ocultando?, de la que no se supo hasta que se lo dijera en el momento adecuado que se sintiera segura de sí misma.

*genial, no me lo puedo quitar*piensa rukia estando en la habitación a oscuras*por qué tuvo que pasarme esto*

Soltando un suspiro no hizo más que aventarse a la cama con los párpados casi cerrándose, profundizandose en un sueño de la que estuvo dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _En los pensamientos de rukia:_

Ese chico es detestable, aunque admito que es una buena persona, ¿pero qué estás diciendo rukia?, tu odias a los humanos no deberías de importarle de todas formas a ti te ven como un monstruo, nada más.

Sin embargo en su mirada se mostraba que estaba preocupado,¿Que debo hacer para que se tranquilice?, de hecho nadie debe saber que estoy estoy maldita sino se pondrá peor*

 _Dejenme sus opiniones y comentarios si quieren saber mas sobre esto, bien, hasta la proxima, adios:)_


End file.
